Melted Sugar
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Sasuke never stopped looking for Naruto after he disappeared four years ago. Finally he finds him...working the streets of the Sunagakure. RentBoy!Naruto SasuNaru KakaNaru Naru/Kaka/Sasu NC-17 PURE SMUT! no likey no read! implied GaaNaru and GaaSasu OOC
1. Chapter 1

this is an EXTREMELY mature story involving gay sex in the most graphic way possible. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Naruto/sasuke for this chappie. implied Gaa/Naru and Gaa/Sasu. if u dont feel like reading the plot just skip to the next chappie. thats where most of he smut is. this is a slightly eddited version of Melted sugar, only cause i found some misspelled words and stuff that could be a teeny bit improved. so yeah.

* * *

MELTED SUGAR - ch 1

Sasuke took a deep breath of air thanking Kami Sama for this break from his ANBU duties. After his latest mission attempt to track down naruto, He'd had a run in from some Otogakure Nin. Things hadn't turned out well for either party.

_"Sasuke you know better than to let the curse consume you like that." Kakashi pouted as he had dressed his lover's wounds. He had been looking after him for days as he recovered. Sasuke'd exhausted himself, to the point of fever and hypothermia. I't had been winter then, and almost immediately after he'd killed that bitch, Karen, that had harassed him during his training under the damned snake Sanin, he'd passed out cold. It was lucky he had almost reached Konoha in the first place. Kakashi had rejoined the ranks of ANBU and had been doing his night rounds when he'd found him, feverish with delirium in the snow._

"Kashi love..." he looked off into the distance. "I wish Naruto could have found the happiness I have...that I found with you..." he said to his far away lover, as if he could hear.

He smiled to himself as he walked into the Sauna. Tsunade Sama had been kind enough to lend him a few days vacation to visit the Kazekage. She knew how well they got along nowadays. The sudden breakdown and departure of naruto had brought them closer as friends and momentarily a bit more. They still often visited each other during the holidays. Sasuke sighed sadly. It had been four years...four long, agonizing years since he'd gone. He remembered the last words he'd said to him.

_"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke had placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder; who turned around, glaring with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't do what I did!"  
_

_"WHY NOT? I gave this village a chance Sasuke!" he screamed at him, furry raging through his blood. "I gave it more than enough chances! But every day, every year," his tears flew from his cheeks as he thrashed out of Sasuke's grip, " every second of my life I have to deal with the shit everyone puts me through!" he wrenched out of Sasuke's grip and began walking.  
_

_"But-"  
_

_"No..." naruto snapped around to face him and glared daggers. "I'm done Sasuke! I'm done with Konoha, I'm done with my career..." his eyes turned hard and cold. "I'm done with YOU!" with that he tore off his headband and threw it in the air. Leaping up he brought his foot down on it, breaking the sacred symbol in half. It landed beside Sasuke, the metal broken in two. Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes...once filled with promise and life...now hollow, empty of any dream he'd had before, and Sasuke knew better than to protest anymore...he'd been broken by the very village he'd loved with such passion. All there was left was his shell._

Sasuke tried to shake off these thoughts. This was his vacation! He would enjoy it!

A half smile slipped onto his face and he walked through the gates. The place was so much, more lively in the spring. The winters here were surprisingly cold. And it got into the negatives at night. He didn't understand how a dessert could get so freezing. But now the Sunagakurans bustled about the streets, happily and contently going about their business.

It was at that moment he spotted a strangely clad figure on the side of the road.

The blond stood, leaning against the adobe wall in leathers; tight pants and an open jacket that showed his smooth muscular chest, casually crossing his arms and almost looking like he was caressing himself. Sasuke looked this man up and down with interest he would never admit. He was definitely a nice piece of eye candy, especially with that unique tattoo that peaked above his waistline like tribal wings. He was very out there, with his hair pulled back into a long pony tail and eyes rimmed with kohl; but he seemed to have an aura of suave and class, as if he was a member of the elite of Sauna.

Sasuke turned to face a different direction the moment the man seemed to finally take notice of his ogling, and continued on his walk.

'What is he doing, just standing there?' he asked himself. 'Is he waiting for somebody?' It was not soon after this he realized he was going in the wrong direction. 'Stupid baka…'

Back tracking, he restarted his journey to the Kazekage palace, grumbling about how "Uchiha's should never get lost like this". He turned the final corner to reach where he had first gone off course and groaned; that blonde again. He was still there. Only this time he was smiling at him.

Sasuke tried desperately to keep his gaze off of the man, who was now walking towards him with a small sway in his step, licking his lips seductively. Sasuke would have denied the blush that spread over his cheeks. But that look that the blond was giving him, it was so...unique and it was impossible to ignore; and finally, the leathered bishi stepped in his way with a smirk...or, was that a pained smile?

"Hey..." his voice was like honey and venom, dripping sex with every syllable he uttered, "I've never seen you around here." Sasuke didn't have time for this, and tried to pass him, but blondie only slipped his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes half lidded, giving a bedroom-like effect.

"Names, Teikiatsu." He purred "Whats yours baby?" Sasuke blanched and tried to step back, but found his body somewhat unwilling to move.

'A prostitute? Kami sama…I thought that was outlawed here!'

"Get lost dude." Sasuke sneered and pulled the hand off of his shoulder. "I'm taken." Teikiatsu gave him a laugh halfway between a chuckle and a giggle and leaned in, a sexy smile on his face.

"Well that sure changes EVERYTHING!" he remarked sarcastically. "It's okay," he twirled a finger on his neck, sending unwilling shivers over the raven's skin. "I saw you checking me out, Sugar. No need do deny it." his hand made its way up Sasuke's thigh and cupped his groin, which swelled a tad. "Know _he_ isn't..." he closed in with a small peck to the cheek.

"Get. Off. Now." Sasuke growled menacingly, and the man stepped back, shaking his head, and the Nin couldn't help but notice how his mane of hair shined in the sunlight as he did so.

"Alright hon; your call." Teikiatsu slipped a small card into Sasuke's pocket, turned sharply on his heel, and headed off with a small bounce to his step. "You'll know where to find me if you change your mind." And just like that, he was gone.

'The hell does he think he's doing? Prostituting in a place like the Suna was dangerous.' He thought to himself as he approached his destination. 'Why did he think it was outlawed?' Sasuke sighed and prayed the guy would be okay and eventually abandon his "profession" hurried through the doors of the palace; Gaara wasn't fond of lateness.

Teikiatsu looked back at the graying redhead, who looked quite, spent and smiled as he walked into the house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sugar." He gave him a wink. "I had fun." he watched as the much older man grunted, turning away. Once he was out of sight, Teiki shut the door, and slid to the floor, and shivered out a sob. It had been a while since he had let out his shame in such an outward way, but he couldn't help but let out choking cries through his abused throat.

"Kami…" he muttered, wiping away the stinging tears. "When will this end...?" His entire body shuttered and a seal flowed into view, along with the mysterious whisker marks on his cheeks that he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten.

He remembered having woken up a three and a half years ago with no memory of who he was or where he was from; just that he was cold and hungry and alone. He hadn't thought much of his supposed tattoo's until the moment someone had seen his cheeks and stomach, he'd found himself beaten half to death and left on the side of the road. It was a god-send that he had somehow managed to figure out a way to hide them. He'd seen one of the men do a series of symbols with his hands and his appearance had changed a bit.

When he tried it out himself, nothing had happened. Over and over he'd repeated his efforts, until, as he made the gestures for the hundredth time, he thought of his tattoos. They had disappeared until he willed them back once more.

Only a week later he'd come here and several men had already begun hitting on him. At this point he'd been starving, not being able to afford food and unwilling to steal what he needed to survive. He wasn't good at anything, although he'd learned he had excellent reflexes and speed.

Teiki had learned of his incredible strength and stamina, even on the brink of death from malnutrition. But so far, he was good at nothing he tried. He'd admired the Suna Shinobi and constantly wished he had been given the opportunity as a kid to become one. But as he had woken up in civilian clothing, he obviously hadn't.

It was then that he decided to give the most obvious occupational choice a try. He had nothing to loose. His health and dignity were gone. And these men had offered him a place to sleep and a decent meal afterwards, and he was soooo hungry.

After a month of this he'd gained enough strength and small tips that he was able to buy his own food. Thus, he was paid a bit more...but not by much. Nonetheless, he had become quite the Gakure celebrity...at least, the Underground Gakure. Soon, the more wealthy men and women would ask for his...exceptional abilities and he'd become possibly the most popular arm trophy for women at parties as they tried to impress their friends. His business grew, and the good part was that he worked for himself, and all of his profits went to him.

After a year he'd finally been able to afford nicer clothing...thus making him even more appealing to the biggest priority clients. He'd even been given a home to rent by a landlord of a rather nice complex. Of course...the landlord didn't want his money.

Yet nobody knew...nobody could imagine the suffering of such a straining, invasive, and humiliating job. And Teikiatsu despised himself for it.

He set his head back onto the door and sighed, wiping the leftover tears from his face with a sniff.

"...Gods, I need a fix."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" growled the red headed Kazekage angrily. "You have some nerve showing you're face here." he walked with furious grace over to him scowling. Sasuke backed away slowly into the wall with a meek expression. "Going after naruto again for six months, leaving me with nothing but my hand to help me out when I was lonely!" Sasuke gazed at him terrified; though the corner of his mouth twitched in efforts not to laugh.

"Oh! please Kazekage Sama! Don't punish me!" he pouted and pressed a finger to his lips. Gaara boomed out a laugh and gave his Ex an crushing bear hug.

"Haha! Sasuke you _freak_!" he let the suffocating Uchiha go, grinning with a happiness almost nobody ever saw. "Where've you been?"

"Same as always, Gaara San," Sasuke looked at him almost sadly. "As much as I love Kakashi now, I'll always have a spot for naruto." Garra nodded

"It's like a gapping hole in my conscience," the Kage smiled grimly, "That I cannot help search for him."

'If only Sasu chan knew...' he sighed. 'No, best not let him know until nessisary.'

"I know its tough...but he'll turn up eventually." The Raven sat down onto the couch in the corner of the room, taking a cup of tea that sat steaming on the low table as Gaara seated himself at his paperwork raped desk.

"So Gaara sa-"

"No need for formalities Sasu Chan." he chuckled. How surprised he was when Sasuke's face fell into a concerned grimace.

"Gaara?" he began "You _do_ know there's prostitution going on in the village right?" Gaara looked up darkly and nodded.

'Kuso…he may find out sooner than I'd hopped.'

"There are a few..." he said slowly. "But none really get much business anymore...not with that Teikiatsu absorbing all of it, and more." Sasuke sputtered and coughed on his tea at the name.

"Did," he stuttered in disbelief. "Did you say Teikiatsu?" Garra tried to hide his panic and nodded stoically, taking a sip of his own tea.

"You know of him, I take it." Sasuke nodded.

"He came on to me on my way here but I turned him down." Gaara let out a heavy breath, shaking his head.

"Poor mans got in rough." he said in defense, he knew how Sasuke felt about prostitutes. "He may seem like he's got everything he could ever want; money, nice cloths, good food and an exquisite home." He rambled on. "But everything he has he gets from selling himself to the highest bidder." Sasuke tisked with a sneer.

"What a sl-" his slander was interrupted by a fist on Gaaras table.

"Don't you _DARE _finish that comment; Uchiha!" Gaara roared with sudden anger; the other looked shock at his outburst.

"What's the matter with _you_?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Gaara let out a low growl. This had been his problem with Sasuke when they had been dating. He was so biased, it make him sick.

"You have no idea what he goes through, Sasuke." Garras voice trembled angrily. "He has no past, no future; no _present_. He's a shell of what he used to be."

"And you know this...?" Sasuke raised a characteristic eyebrow as Gaara shifted uncomfortably.

"I was once a client of his." The raven grunted absently at this. "One night he had just…" he paused with a small blush. "finished, when I noticed something running down his cheek. He tried hard not to let me see him cry. But I pulled him close and asked him to tell me everything that was bothering him." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tch, probably trying to milk some sympath-"

"GOD DAMMIT, SASUKE; HE'S _NARUTO_!" Gaara blurted out shocking himself.

'Fuck…nice going baka' he scolded himself

Sasuke was taken aback. "But he...why did he- Gaara that's impossib-" gaara threw pulled a photo from a desk drawer and tossed it over for Sasuke to see.

"…Nani…" he murmured, his eyes wide, and filling with tears at the vulgar, pornographic spread of his friend.

"He lost his memory Sasuke..." he shook with efforts to keep from waltzing over and punching the teme's lights out. "He was attacked and woke up not knowing the days of the fucking week!" he began to calm down. "I only figured it out when he asked me if I could help him remove a few kinks that he'd found a way to hide...but with difficulty during services."Sasuke looked up, eyes already red.

"What kinks?"

"Naruto showed me his seal and cheek markings. He had no idea what they were from, except they made people hate him." Sasuke was trying desperately to stay out of shock.

"I gotta go find him!" he stood up and began walking to the door when Gaara teleported in front of him, taking his shoulders.

"You _can't_ tell him, Sasuke..." he said firmly, his eyes filling with pity, "He wouldn't be able to handle it..." The younger Nin gapped at him as if he was insane and screamed.

"_What am I_ supposed _to do_?" his tears resurfaced as he raged at his friend, "_Just let him_ sell _himself_? _Let himself be _violated_ and used as a prop_?"

"No Sasuke I-"

"What do you _expect_ me to do when you tell me he's been a _whore!" _he sobbed_  
"A WHORE_ for the last _four years_!" Sasuke wrenched from the Kage's grasp, spit flying as he ranted. "and you! You didn't stop him, or give him a place to live, or-" Sasukes eye's flipped to Sharingan mode when he remembered how Gaara had found all of this out.. "MY GOD YOU _FUCKED_ HIM! YOU _PAID _HIM TO FUCKING-" his chakra swirled around him with his rage. "YOU GOD DAMN _HYAKUHIE!_" he swung his hand back and struck the Redhead across the face with enough force to throw him back ten feet.

**a/n: hyakuhie- all things evil**_  
_

Gaara slumped to the floor and gazed up at Sasuke, who's eyes were wide, horrified at what his ex lover had done.

"I could neve- I would ne-" he couldn't even finish his sentences. "Sasuke…" he muttered. "…please. If- if you go to him…don't go to tell him." he grimaced and stood up gingerly.

"Show him Sasuke." He cupped his surprisingly bruised cheek and rubbed. "Show him that he's not just a toy for men and women to fuck around with." Sasuke saw a tear trickle down his cheek and his heart softened a little. "Give him the love he needs Sasuke...he needs it. Do whatever you think you need to." He straightened his stance at this and put on a firm and commanding expression. "But as Kazekage I _forbid _you to tell him of his past or his identity."

"But-" Sasuke hesitated.

"Go." The ANBU stood still for a moment, then nodded and with a bow, he left his friend...to seek out Teiki.

Teiki shivered, only just coming down from his crashless high, a needle shimmering on the floor a few feet away. It was the only thing that helped now; the silver drug he'd learned to make years ago. He had invented it himself, but never bothered to give it a name.

However, on the street, someone had come across a syringe he'd dropped with a full ounce still inside. It was now the new fad amongst the druggies and such. The street name was Angel Blood. Often times, you became so light headed you felt as if you were flying, hence the name. What made it so popular was its crashless comedown, which made it all the more addictive, so the price had skyrocketed to 200,000 yen an ounce within a month. Naruto thanked Kami Sama that he never had to pay for his only method of salvation from his disgusting existence.

He cursed inside when he heard a nock on the door and, groaning, he got up off of his plush bed and put his cover back up, adjusting his face into a hungry smile that somehow reached his eyes.

He strutted down the hall never showing or giving a hint to the death in his heart, incase it was another Hyuuga. They often came to visit him from Konoha, and tended to watch him approach the door with that stupid bloodline limit of theirs. He begrudgingly turned the knob, took an invisible, but deep breath and opened the door, leaning on the frame like a wanton temptress.

"Hey love." He smirked at the Raven Ninja he had met earlier, his mood actually lifting a bit…but only just. The guy seemed nice, and in his occupation, nice was a rare treasure. "Thought you'd be back." he smirked at the Uchiha that stood before him, a stoic expression on his handsome face. "Come on in." he reached out and pulled Sasuke in by the wrist, closing the door behind them. With a seductive glance, he sat the man down on the expensive sofa across the room, and plopped next to him, his hand already stroking the inside of his thigh.

"So hon, I never caught your name." he smiled, his voice once more like the smoothest of silks.

"Sasuke..." the raven muttered, wondering why he was doing this inseted of dragging the Dobe back to Konoha. "Uchiha Sasuke." Teiki hummed a laugh and leaned his head into Sasuke's neck, his hot breath making him shudder.

"You seem so nervous, Sasuke kun." he placed his lips to the crook of his neck, his tongue flickering against his skin, surprised at how responsive this man was to his musings. "I've never seen a man blush like that, for me." he purred upon seing sasukes flushed cheeks and licked his lips expertly. "I'm very _flattered_." And he pressed his lips to Sasuke's, his stomach fluttering like it never had. How strange; and how surprised he was when the raven took his arms and removed his lips firmly. "

Tieki looked confusedly into this mans eyes and held back a gasp at the pain filled orbs that matched his own.

"What do you want Sasuke kun?" he asked, wondering what he'd done wrong. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding the words he needed.

"I want you to do what _you _want..." Teiki's confusion did not leave him, but in assumption that he was to be the Seme for this job, he licked his lips, and smiled.

"I think I know..." he growled lustfully as he lowered his head, fingering Sasuke's zipper. Again, the stranger brought him back up and shook his head.

"Do what you _want_ to do Teiki..." he startled the blonde with his tortured tone, sounding like the damned soul he, himself was, "And I know that's not it..." he took his chin and cupped it in his hand, lifting it, and finally figuring out how to do this, "So I'll ask you again...what is it you _want_?"

Teikiatsu suddenly realized this man hadn't come for his service. And he was utterly drowned in confusion. Why would anyone come to him otherwise? And why did this man act like he _knew_ him.

"Look, if you don't want anything then you should leave." He all but stuttered with a defiant scowl. Sasuke found his heart overwhelmed with newfound affection; the dobe he knew and loved was finally showing through the mask. "Though why you came here in the first pla- mnnnnnnmm..." Sasuke lost control and found himself pressing his lips gently against Teikiatsu's, who opened his mouth to let the stranger in.

The kiss was gentile and loving, and Teiki had never felt anything of the like before, unused to the lack of tongue down his throat. The dance was slow, and not in any way seductive…perhaps even apologetic. But it was the best kiss he had ever received and he whimpered into it with need and want.

All too soon, Uchiha pulled away, and placed a loving hand to his cheek and smiled with an equal expression. Teiki once more was in the dark at the strange behavior of the foreigner.

"You-you're confusing me..." Teikiatsu dropped his sex slave act in a heartbeat. And for the first time since the Kazekage, he let his guard down. Sasuke looked at him unable to hold back the tears he'd wanted to shed since he had entered the house, and they silently spilled out of his eyes.

"Y-you deserve better T-teiki san..." he felt no shame for his small fit, for it was heartfelt and ran deeper than his very heart. "You deserve so much m-more than this." the blonde jumped back in shock and assumption.

"IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO GIVE UP MY FREEDOM AND WORK FOR YOU, YOU-" Sasuke looked up at him in amazement, the sight of the man's shock stopping Teiki halfway through his sentence.

'Kami Naruto…where did you go?' he thought sadly. 'Who is this person who wears your face?'

"Get out of my home, Sir." Teiki's voice was firm and commanding. He would not take no for an answer. But Sasuke didn't care.

"No!" he stood up and backed his friend of old into the wall. "I'm not leaving you this time! I wont let you sell yourself like some common whore!" he was loosing it. He refused to let naruto go this time. He had searched too long, fought too hard to let him slip through his fingers.

"We want you back home Naruto!" Sasuke gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth, unbelieving at his own idiocy.

The blond froze and there was a long silence as Sasuke and Teikiatsu registered what the first had said.

"What did you call me?" his eyes narrowed. The brunette was crazy! What the hell was he doing?

"Na- er, Teiki...I-" the whores eyes raged at him screaming once more.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE, PRICK!" he started towards Sasuke chasing him to the door. "I DONT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BUT I SURE AS HE'LL AIN'T GONNA TAKE YOURE SHIT! YOU COME IN AND ACT LIKE YOU WANT ME, TELL ME TO STOP! THEN YOU KISS ME AND CALL ME SOMEONE ELSES NAME? THEN YOU INSULT MY WAY OF LIVING! THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

There was no backing out now; Sasuke realized that. Gaara would kill him, but he had to finish now that he'd started. Teiki glared murderously at him and spoke again.

"Either tell me who you are…or get the _fuck_ out." Sasuke looked at the floor, he was a dead man already…he might as well tell him everything.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am a member of the Konoha ANBU Black Ops." He recited what he was sure to be on his grave stone. "My code name is Kyuubi. I was once lovers with a man named Naruto Uzumaki, also an ANBU under the code name Karasu. You were born with whisker like birthmarks on your cheeks," he ignored the slight gasp he received, "And was sealed with a demon at birth, which gave you the tattoo like marking on your stomach. You hear voices when you sleep and Your favorite food was and probably might still be ramen, miso flavored. Your second favorite was pork ramen." His eyes stung once more and he just let the tears flow.

"You were named after your father's favorite ramen, as he and his wife were also addicted to the noodle soup like you. You can't take hyracoidean because you formed an addiction after a fatal injury. You are afraid of storms, particularly the lightning. Your eyes turn red when you are overly emotional, usually when angry or lustful. I'n the past, they would do the same during strenuous combat. You have an insanely fast healing factor which allows you more advanced stamina. You can run for hours without breaking a sweat and you loved to do laps around the village with me on cooler days. Loved the heat, so when we would visit the Suna you hardly ever went inside..." he trialed off a moment.

"Your dream was to be loved by those who shunned you, and you had tried to achieve it by becoming the Hokage. When you were rejected four years ago, you left me and the village behind and after six months we were no longer able to track you."

Teikiatsu stood there in stunned silence for a long while and Sasuke patiently waited for a response. Finally he moved, but his expression was menacing, just like it had been before.

"_Leave_..." he said darkly and pointed to the door. Sasuke wasn't surprised, and nodded stepping out the door to feel the vibrations of a slamming door behind him, hoping that his Naru Chan would eventually change his mind.

Inside the house, Teiki walked slowly to the kitchen, opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a syringe, filled with his creation.

"Mother fuck...why the hell would he lie like that," he murmured angrily. "As if I would believe him." he hissed as his finger accidentally pricked on the tip of the syringe. "It's obvious he could see through my block. Stupid Uchiha bloodline. Does he really think I'm that dumb?" shutting the door, he walked apathetically to the couch, not bothering to shut the blinds. His hands shook ever so slightly as he brought the needle to his lightly bruised throat, all too ready for another hour of mindless floating.

But for a moment he hesitated. What if this guy was telling the truth? Some of it made sense. It explained the voice he heard at night. It made more sense of the fact he'd been somehow able to climb walls if he focused his mind. He chuckled, that tended to be one of the favorite tricks to the Kazekage. Somehow it had turned him on when he'd done that for him.

But how did he know about the voices in the first place? How did he know about his unconscious avoidance of that specific pain killer, and he said he'd left Uchiha's village four years ago...it made sense...it all fell togeth-

NO! He was fine as he was! It was impossible! If he'd had a demon inside him then why did he almost die that night? If he was an ANBU then why had he been found in civilian clothing? If he'd been Ninja at all, he would have been good enough that people would have liked him, and he NEVER had run away from ANYTHING!

Without hesitation, he viciously stabbed his jugular vein and injected the _entire_ syringe full of angel blood, three times what he'd ever taken before. Immediately his head began to empty of almost all thought. All there was, was his euphoria and the floating sensation in his body, and slowly, his strength slipped away.

Sasuke gasped at the scene before him. He had known, he should watch Teikia-Naruto. But he left the room. He praised the gods that he had stayed as long as he had, for just as he was about to turn away Naruto came back and sat on the couch.

'Oh shit, Naruto!' Was that what he thought it- oh Kami it was! Te-Naruto injected the liquid into his neck and almost immediately collapsed to the floor.

"NARUTO! _NO_!" he frantically smashed his fist into the window, and leaped through the jagged sea of glass, rushing to Naruto's side slapping his cheeks.

"_Wake up_ you damn _Baka_!" he cried. "WAKE UP!" narutos eyes fluttered as the struggled to focus on the man above him, realizing that Uchiha had come back.

"The fu- you doiiiin prick..." Naruto's hand raised about four inches in an attempt to bat him away. "Thought told you ge ou-a m-hou..." His speech was getting worse by the second. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's pulse point to feel it speeding up to a dangerous pace and cursed out loud.

"Its okay naruto I'm here! Don't pass out!" he sobbed anew. "Please don't pass out.

"Not..nuto..go wahhhe..." his head dropped completely as he lost consciousness, unhearing as Sasuke screamed at him, begging him to wake up. He frantically checked for his almost nonexistent pulse. Not good!

He set him down and let his chakra flow into his hands, praying that Tsunade's training had been enough. Placing them on his chest he pushed just enough chakra to get his heart going again. He laid his head on the blonde's bare chest. He had a bad murmur, but he'd survive though as long as he removed the drug from his system. Letting his chakra focus on one finger he cut a hole into Naruto's puncture wound, not too deep as it was his jugular he was purging. He placed a shaking hand on the bleeding cut, mumbling and muttering soothing words more to himself than the man beneath him. He brought it up and lifted the silver substance from his blood and sent it into a planter. The ferns inside died instantly, leaves turning brown and crusty.

"Fuck naruto..." he sighed as he healed the wound. "What was that?" He picked up his former lover and began searching the extensive condo for the bedroom. After a good few minutes, he opened the last door. The sight of the inside caused him to nearly drop the man in his arms.

He walked in gingerly, gazing horrified at the walls. They were strung up with chains and clamps, a long thin metal rod dangled from a nail. On another was a long shelf, decorated with all sorts of grotesquely shaped sex toys, some looking too big to fit into anything that they were meant for. On the door side wall there were several dressers, drawers all open to show the different objects inside; handcuffs, cock rings, whips of all kinds, paddles, most of which Sasuke had never seen the likes of before, in short, he had enough to satisfy any fetish you could think of. Finally next to the satin sheeted bed, was a small drawer; locked. He could only guess that it held some sort of protection if anything went wrong.

"Naru-kun..." his voice barely a whisper, "What's happened to you?" he could barely whisper. He set naruto onto the bed gently and slid him under the covers. He'd be there to brief him when he woke up. Looking around, he spotted a stool and brought it over to the bed, sitting down. All he could do was wach his best friend and pretend that none of the obscenities that hung in the room existed. "I'm sorry naruto...I shouldn't have told you..."

"Why didn't you listen, Sasuke...?" the said Nin turned, not surprised by the presence that had entered the room. Gaara flinched seeing how Sasuke's expression mimicked his the first time he'd seen this room...after he'd found out. "I tried to do the same thing months ago...and he went absolutely crazy." The Kage looked down at his old friend and stroked his whiskered cheek sadly. "So I erased his memory of that night, telling him he'd just gotten too drunk at the party wed gone too."

"There was no party." Sasuke deducted.

"He didn't care that he couldn't remember it...it was just another gap that saved him from the pain it once held." Sasuke growled at him.

"So we just let him live like this?" he glared. "Drugging himself until he passes out from overdose? Letting himself be fucked over and over until he can't walk for days?" he turned to Naruto's peacefully sleeping face. "Thats no way to live Gaara." His voice rumbled halfway between anger and sadness; definitely pain. "Why did you let it go this far?" Gaara was silent for a long time, and he walked over to naruto, caressing his forehead lovingly.

"Because he asked me to erase everything before the attack..." Sasuke looked shocked. Gaara nodded. "He regained them several times due to triggers. But every time he'd come to me demanding a new mind wipe. He _prefers_ this, Sasuke! Believe it or not, this is better than what he felt like in Konoha." he let his face fall further. "Deep down...he feels all the pain and suffering any abused person would in his situation. But, at that moment, when he feels nothing but that three second blast of rapture...that's what it is Sasuke; rapture; an escape..." Gaara was adiment about getting this point across. "And, to Naruto, it's a way to feel almost _loved_. And in the least," he sighed. "...appreciated."

Sasuke was finally understanding; he'd never felt love...not in a way he'd been able to see, and so he had gone to the closest thing to it, and made a career out of it.

"But...couldn't you have, you know...taken him in?" Gaara shook his head.

"I tried, Sasuke...but every time, he regained his memory and asked for it to be erased again. I couldn't handle it anymore Sasuke...and it was taking a toll on his short term.

"I was able to have it repaired for him before he left for the last time, but I never wanted him to turn out like this. But it was his choice." there was a quiet moan and the faced naruto who rolled over, his mouth open.

"Mnnnnn, thats right..." he muttered in his sleep. Sasuke cringed, knowing exactly what his dream was about. "...yeah..." his body jerking every so often "Fuck, harder." He whimpered. "Oh _Gaara Sama_!"

Sasuke saw red and in a split second, Gaara was propelled to the ground by the force of the blow. But he remained silent as he spat out blood.

".........thank you Sasuke....." he smiled weakly up at his Ex. "I needed that." he admitted as much to himself as the others. "I've needed it since I let naruto choose this life." Sasuke glared at him and spat.

"I can't forgive you for this…" he made his way to Naruto and picked him up, walking out of the door.

It was three days later when Sasuke reached the gates of Konoha, Naruto sleeping bridal style in his arms. Sasuke had, had to keep giving him sleeping pills to keep him from struggling. He didn't care if Naruto wanted that life or not. He'd be _damned _if he ever saw someone touch him outside a relationship ever again. As he carried him down the streets to his and Kakashi's house, tears filled his eyes.

_Finally,_ after four long years, his best friend was _home_.

"Kakashi?" he heard a small rustling in the kitchen as Kakashi looked stepped into view. His visible eye widened extensively as he dropped the glass bowl of goulash he held.

"_Naruto_!" he ran forward and proceeded to take the blonde from Sasuke's arms cradling him like a long lost son. "Naruto…_oh gods, what happened?_!" He gazed at the face of his old student breaking down into crocodile tears, before looking at his famished lover. "Sasuke go eat something. You look like hell spat you back out." Sasuke nodded, knowing Kakashi would be able to handle Naruto when he woke.

Kakashi set him down onto the bed as softly as he could and decided to get him a glass of water for when he regained consciousness. Stepping over the broken glass as if it were nothing, he walked to Sasuke and kissed his neck affectionately, earning a soft moan from him.

"Where was he?" Sasuke sighed and turned to him sadly. "That bad?" his mind filled with worry.

"The Suna," Sasuke said shortly. "I'll explain later." Kakashi pecked his forehead and smiled, reaching for a glass and filling it from the tap and dropping in a few ice cubes.

"Okay hon. Wait until your ready." he slipped out and down the hall, expecting to see naruto still asleep. When he entered the room his breath hitched at the sight before him.

"Must have been drunk last night babe, I can't seem to remember last night." said Teikiatsu with a seductive smirk. He fondled his bare thigh, leaning on one elbow and licked his upper lip slowly and sensually. "Wanna refresh my memory?" Kakashi could only stare in horror at those bedroom trained eyes. Teiki lifted a leg to reveal his swollen cock, sliding a finger across the row of bar bell peircings on its underside.

"How bout it, sugar?"

* * *

yeah i know there was virtually no smut in this part. but i wanted there to be a plot to lead up to it. the second chappy is litterally PURE SMUT! NOTHING ELSE AT ALL! woot!


	2. Chapter 2

kk so heres the beginning of the smutty smut^^ hope u like it and keep some tissues handy. ur gonna need them

* * *

MELTED SUGAR - ch 2

"GIVE IT TO ME, GOD DAMMIT!" Teiki screamed at Sasuke, tears stinging his eyes as he struggled for release. Kakashi gave out an angry growl as he slammed Naruto back down onto the bed holding him sown sharply with his elbows and knees. "I NEED IT! PLEASE!" he cried out from the throbbing in his head, the unbearable migraine that was his withdrawl.

It had been a week since he'd been forced to come back, unfortunately, (though if Teiki was aware, he would disagree) his memories were still intact in Garras protective shell. All he knew was that he was being held hostage by two strange men and not allowed to leave, and he was scared shitless.

"NO, NARUTO! I'M GONNA GET YOU OFF THIS SHIT IF IT KILLS YOU!" Sasuke yelled back. "Kakashi! I don't care if you have to strap him down! I'm _not _loosing naruto again!" and he stormed out.

"Get it in your fucking _head_! I'M! NOT! _NARUTO_!" Teiki spat. He would never get out of this prison like this. He HAD to get his fix! The pain was _killing_ him!

He struggled harder against Kakashi, who frightened the living _shit _out of him, he only showed one eye, and that was all you saw of his face with that hitaiate and stupid mask.

"GET! OFF! OF! ME!" he screamed as he lifted his knee sharply to Kakashi's groin, who howled in pain, however unrelenting. Teiki was sobbing now. Why wouldn't they let him get his AB? Didn't they know he _needed_ it? Why were they keeping him here if not to rape him? Wasn't that all he was _good_ for?

Suddenly an idea struck him. It _was_ all he was good for. He couldn't fight this guy. He wasn't a Nin! So...what could he do?

Teikiatsu smirked inside and focused all his energy away from his headache, gradualy allowing himself to calm down; not too quickly, but just enough to be convincing. His heavy breathing slowed down, but kept its pace once gentle, and he waited, any shift in movement would be the moment.

Kakashi sighed, in relief. It had been getting hard to hold Naruto down for so long. For not training for four years, he still was a tough one. Feeling it was safe to be more gentile, he lifted his elbows off of Naruto's ribs and sat up, straddling him to make sure he could pin him down again if he struggled again.

But no sooner than he did that, he heard a moan, deep and hungry, emit Naruto's open, lightly panting mouth. He froze.

'Oh shit this is not-' he accidentally moved back a bit in surprise, earning a mewl that rang in his ears like wind chimes. 'Oh, Kami; it is!'

"Ka-shi..." Teiki wiggled his hips underneath Kakashi, who panicked, hopping off of him in shock.

"Naruto stop." he said firmly trying to keep himself from reacting to the moans the blond was dishing out, but Teiki only breathed heavier as he slid his hand down the pants he'd been given to wear, stroking himself. "Kashi Sama." he whined. His hand came out and he pitifully lifted himself onto his hands and knees, crawling to the edge where the masked man stood. "Why did you stop?" he pouted sadly, one of his signature looks, and noticed the small reaction he was getting.

'Shit! He has a lot of self control.' but he was confidant he could change that; and he could care less if he hurt the brunette on the other room. He'd do what he had to, to get out; and what he had to do was Kakashi. He doubled his efforts, and pressed his lips against the small, covered arousal, level with his face, moaning against it.

"Na-naruto." he tried to step away but found himself somehow unable. He realized Naruto was holding him, or more specifically, massaging his gluts. "I mean it, Naruto." he protested but his breath hitched at the gentile bite that he felt through the khaki fabric. His length stiffened to attention as he moaned against his will.

"Kashi..." Teiki groaned heatedly, taking his zipper between his teeth. That did it for the ANBU, who roared, slamming Naruto into the wall angrily.

"I SAID STO-….ahnnnmmm." he moaned with a shiver as Teiki pulled his mask down, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him roughly, growling intently before he threw Kakashi to the bed. Before he could react, he found his chin in a strong and vicious grip; Teiki above him, licking his lips with ravenous lust.

Teiki couldn't _believe_ how incredibly HOT Kakashi was. Why in _hell_ did he hide behind that hideous mask? He suddenly felt exceedingly jealous of that Sasuke teme, who got to have this man whenever he liked.

'Heh. Now it's my turn.' he bent down and ravaged Kakashi's protesting mouth, probing it deeply with his skilled, wet tongue. Kakashi struggled with all his might, but the blonde had a power over him he couldn't understand. It was as if the chakra was draining out of his body. He opened his eyes weakly and saw the red ones above him, swirling with chakra overload. Did naruto even realize he was doing this? Is _this_ how he had gotten so many into his bed, by taking away their chakra and- Naruto ground his hips into Kakashi's, clearing almost every thought from his mind-_will power_?

Before he could stop himself, his tongue slowly wrapped around Naruto's, of its own accord, begging for him to continue.

Teikiatsu had never felt so powerful! He'd always been the uke, as was expected of him. But now; now he felt as if his body were on fire like never before! He wanted more of the man beneath him. He wanted _everything_ he could possibly take!

But there was still that raven haired bastard. What if he came in? He growled possessively against Kakashi's desperate mouth and thrust against him, making the older man mewl submissively as he writhed under him.

He had to lock the door! Ripping his mouth from the other's, he sped to the door and bolted it, not remembering that locked doors were nothing to a ninja. Kakashi whined at the sudden lack of contact, but was immediately appeased with a nimble hand slid underneath his t-shirt, fingers tracing over his sculpted abs. His back arched to the touch, his mind officially gone and all he knew was the man who was slowly turning him into a pathetic moaning puddle of sex.

Two fingers grazed his nipple and squeezed it sharply and that wonderful wet tongue forced its way into his mouth. He cried out desperately, begging his Seme to go further; to touch him! To _hurt_ him! He was loosing his mind with the slowness of it all and he bucked his hips into Teiki's to emphasize his life or death need.

"You want this inside you?" Teiki's voice sounded into his mouth, husky and deep as Kakashi felt his own hand being guided to the massive erection in the other's pants. His fingers were taken and made to feel the ladder of barbell peircings that ran up the underside of its length. "Do you?" Kakashi shuddered at the thought of feeling that throbbing cock inside him, the small globes grinding over his sensitive prostate; thinking about it _alone_ brought him dangerously close to edge.

"_Say_ it, Kashi chan..." Teiki growled into his ear, running his tongue over his earlobe and nibbling at it gently. All that came out though was a strangled version of a whine and or moan. The blond smirked and breathed onto the flushed skin of the mans neck, feeling a shiver ripple through Kakashi's body.

Knowing what was about to ensue, he quickly dove his hand into Kakashi's pants and wrapped two fingers tightly around the base of his member, preventing him from release. Kakashi gave out a combination of a sob and a scream. He couldn't _come_; and his body wracked with dry orgasmic pain.

"Not yet, _sugar_." a voice echoed through his ears. "You don't come until I_ say_ so." At "say", he gave a great tug at Kakashi's throbbing, aching cock, earning a small shriek. Teiki relished in the sound. He'd never been the dominant, before. But he knew already he'd _never_ fucking go back after this. Letting go of his cock, and violently flipping Kakashi onto his stomach, he ripped the Nins shirt off with a loud tear, the sound making them both give out a low growl of anticipation. The younger man marveled at the gorgeous, scarred back before him, rippling with muscle developed with years of hard combat and training. Desperate to mar it even further, he ran his nails down from the shoulders to just above his ass, feeling the man thrust into the bed with a desperate moan of need. Teiki lifted his oven shirt over his head, throwing it aside and leaned into

Kakashi, giving his neck a rough but well placed bite, the man cried out as stars exploded in his eyes. His neck arched from the glorious sensation, when he felt a firm hand grip his hair violently, now damp with perspiration, the one on top growing drunk with lust.

"You never answered my question, BITCH!" Teikiatsu yanked Kakashi's head back for emphasis and sank his teeth into the supple flesh of his shoulder. The ANBU whimpered with confusion between pain and sheer ecstasy, his eyes dotting with stars, mouth hanging open as if begging for something to shove itself inside. He didn't even notice his pants and boxers being ripped down. His back arched at the touch of Teiki's thumb against the tight ring between his cheeks, and he lifted his backside into it, wriggling his hips in desperate invitation. He wanted, NEEDED Naruto inside him!

"You want this?" the voice was strained, but controlled as his hand was again pressed against that glorious cock he ached for with every ounce of his body mind and soul. Kakashi nodded weakly. Teiki smirked, in only a moment this man would be his, and he cared to escape this place no longer. "Beg." he growled forcefully. At that moment Kakashi felt the finger only JUST enter him, and he snapped.

"FUCK YES!" he screamed. "I WANT YOU FUCKING INSIDE ME NOW!

PLEASE!" he shrieked out with no restraint either forgetting or simply uncaring that Sasuke might hear. Teiki had won.

The blond grinned triumphantly and stood up on the bed, grabbing Kakashi's hair to bring him up with him, pulling him to sit against the wall. He went to his knees and pulled the man's pants all the way off, running his slender fingers over Kakashi's painful erection, forcing a slave like moan from his gasping mouth. Teiki purred at the lovely sound of his voice, deciding to let Kakashi choose the first step. so, he asked the question Sasuke had to him days ago.

"What do _you_ want uke chan?" he pressed his forefinger against the weeping tip of Kakashi's head, luring his precum out onto his finger tips. In waiting for Kakashi's response, he lifted them to his mouth and sucked the juices off, one by one. The Nin's eyes drooped, his tongue practically hanging out. How he wished he were those fingers, molested by that hot, dominant tongue. He knew exactly what he wanted. And Naruto already knew was well.

"U gotta tell me slut." he purred. "You want my cock in your tight little fuck hole?" he slid a wet finger down the man's chest to the base of his cock.

"Please...na-" he caught himself, knowing that calling him naruto would anger him."...Teiki Sama...Fuck-" he gasped when a finger stroked his underside. "Fuck my mouth!" Teikiatsu growled throatily, hardening further at the pitiful begging of this once powerful man, now a slave to his own lust.

He pushed himself back up to his feet and stood in front of Kakashi, who's expression was silently screaming for his cock. Tauntingly, the blonde seme slid his fingers over the zipper of his pants, trailing his middle finger up and down the bulge within the fabric, sighing from the small sensation he gave himself. Kakashi whined wanting badly to reach out and take it out himself. But he knew better.

"Please..." he _had_ to say something to speed him up! He felt like he was DYING inside. "...master..." he begged, praying it would convince Teikiatsu to start.

It worked.

With a low animal like moan, he unzipped his pants and at long last pulled out his heavily peirced girth. Kakashi lost it and shot his head forward, engulfing the entire nine inch length into his mouth and throat. Teiki roared and grasped Kakashi's wet locks, and pounded mercilessly into him, gagging Kakashi. Kakashi's needy tongue slathered over his manhood, moaning, sending harsh vibrations through to Naruto's clenching ball sack. He ran it over the titanium peircings, loving the contrasting cold against the heated cock that so wonderfully ravaged his throat. Tasting the salty sweet flavor of the mans precum, he sucked with all his might, caving his cheeks in to milk that beautiful liquid from his slave driver.

"Yeessss! Oh! Kami! Suck it, Kashi...suck my cock DRY!" Teiki was getting so close! He'd never known such ecstasy before! That hot vacuum like mouth was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He wanted more, more, _more_! He grunted with every thrust as he shoved himself deeper and harder into that moaning cavern.

"Fuck! kashi!" he almost screamed. At that moment he felt his groin heat, his testicles clenching as semen built into the base of his member. "KashiiiiIIIIII!" He cried out as he exploded into Kakashi's open mouth, spurting from the sliver of space between his lips and the shaft that pounded so ravenously inside it. Stream after stream of cum shot from his throbbing cock as the screaming orgasm ripped through his entire body like a raging animal. He shuddered and jerked, screaming out in pain when kakashis cheeks caved in, sucking even harder still. Teiki grabbed his hair and tried to pull him off but Kakashi held on steadfast and strong, milking every last drop. After what seemed like an eternity it ebbed away, bit by bit.

Regretting that such a glorious moment was over before the century ended, he pulled himself out of Kakashi's STILL sucking mouth. Kakashi whined and tried to follow it, his tongue reaching for his tip. Had his face not been so sore from screaming, Teiki would have smirked, who was he to deny something do hot as that?

"Clean me off uke chan." He commanded and kakashi leaned further, and slowly licked every inch of the length, drinking in the cum he had weaned from him, until there was nothing left but a newly erected member and its gasping owner.

"Want..." Teiki strained, "Inside you!" he took Kakashi's shoulder and threw him face down into the mattress. Kakashi lifted himself to all fours and whined.

Teiki didn't need any more encouragement, and thrust violently into Kakashi's tight, fuckable man hole, and the latter screamed with everything he had. The heartless pounding into him, the sensation of those heavenly globes _ripping _across his tender prostate was almost too much to bear. His head ripped open with stars and spots and blinding white light. With every time his ass was so angrily impaled, an electric shock of rapture shot through his groin, forcing a scream from his abused throat.

Kakashi had never felt the need to be on the bottom, to be the uke, let alone be HURT during sex. But by gods he wanted it, he wanted to be ripped open, to be torn and thrashed from the inside.

"Fuck! Teiki! Hurt me!" he cried out, "hurt me! _hurt me __**please**_!"

Teiki was going insane! The feeling! The ripping, grinding, tearing, squeezing sensation of his massive cock in that un-stretched, tight little ring of muscle sent him into who gives a fuck where! He couldn't think! His eyes rolled into his skull and rasping cries sputtered from his tongue tied mouth.

"Tight!" he drove himself closer and closer to home, each thrust deeper than the last "Fucking!" Kami he couldn't hold it in much longer! "COCK TEASE!" everything went blind. He couldn't even say it was white, it was too bright too tourturingly intense! Someone, no two people were screaming at the top of their lungs somewhere far away. The ring that wrapped around his spasming manhood squeazed until he lost all awareness of anything but the blinding rapture as he filled it with his hot cum; and in his ecstasy, Gaaras memory block shattered.

"SENSEEEEEIIIIIIIII!" he roared at the top of his lungs and at hearing this, Kakashi lost all sense of self, screaming as his back practically snapped in half, his semen bursting from his cock onto his chest and sheets.

And just as the six days of gods good creation ended so did their drawn out moment of mindless rapture. Both collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath, shuddering from the aftermath, their breath showing no signs of slowing or calming.

Slowly they both began to notice the cold air against their overheated, sweat filmed bodies. Naruto sighed exhaustedly and gazed at Kakashi's spent expression.

"Sen--sei..." Naruto whispered with a weak smile. Kakashi sighed, lost in his eyes as he lost consciousness…

"Naruto..." the blonde turned to the direction of the voice and there was Sasuke, glazed eyes drooping, tongue almost hanging out of his mouth as he kneeled on the floor, lust oozing from his pores and glazed eyes...

An hour later Kakashi awoke to the sound of heated screaming as the bed he lay on shook with a perfect rhythm. In confusion, he covered his ears and groaned, pain throbbing through his backside.

"AH! AH! AHHNNN FUCK NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke's voice tore in screams and gasps from his throat, his head and gripping hands being the only parts of his arched body actually touching the bed. His arms gripped onto the tanned shoulders above him and writhed in pain and pleasure.

"DAMMIT! JUST FUCKING CUM ALREADY!" naruto growled almost as loud, his face was twisted into a concentrated grimace from the near forty five minute hold on his own orgasm, as he waited for Sasuke's apparently insatiable libido to explode. His fingers dug deep into the Raven's thighs as he held him to his hips as he fucked him, standing. His balls smacked against Sasuke's ass loudly with every time he impaled it, listening to his shrieks as if they were the meaning of life.

Sasuke had been holding his orgasm as long as he could; he never wanted this to end. He knew if naruto ha known this, the blond would have just come inside him and driven himself over the edge with him. But hell if he would let this end before he went insane from it first, and as long as he focused more on screaming than the cock that fucked his ass so deliciously, he'd be able to sustain one second longer.

Kakashi couldt help it when he lifted his pillow to see his Sasuke looking so damn SEXY like that, practically being suspended as he was ravaged and fucked over and over again, and he felt himself getting hard again, his hand unconsciously reaching down to stroke it. Naruto saw this and snapped his neck to face him with a growl.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND _HELP ME_! HE WON'T FUCKING CUM!" Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and he crawled to his feet as naruto slowed down to sliding in and out at a steady pace, showing how much control he had developed over the years. He couldn't help but be utterly blown away by it.

"Take his leg and lift it over your shoulder." naruto instructed as he did the same, over the protesting whines of the youngest of the three Nin.

Sasuke whimpered at the lack of speed, wondering why Naruto had slowed down. He wanted movement! Dammit what was going on? Why was he being set onto the bed, his legs being pinned to his chest? His question was soon answered when his neck snapped back in a strangled scream from the shock of a second head entering him, both cocks slamming into his ass to the hilt, in unison. Oh gods too much! It was too much! Too full he couldn't focus on anything he couldn't hold himself in! He couldn't control it! All there was, were those two massive cocks pounding into him rhythmlessly ripping the orgasm of the millennium from his depths and the world went black.

Silence... Sasuke only knew this…and the aching of his entire body. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing two other spent Shinobi, kissing each other affectionately as they lay on the bed, and he joined in.

Both ANBU looked at Naruto's eyes; once empty, they were filled with new light, shining and glistening...

…like melted sugar.

~Owari~

* * *

pants and gasps. wow its been a while since i editid this...i forgot how truely hot this was. god i need to write more two shots and stop makin things all plotty when its not needed. well there u go. i hope u enjoyed jizzing all over ur computers as u read this. lolz jk jk. review! plllllzzzz!


End file.
